


Cocktail

by TokiKurp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bar, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Making out with a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: "I hate vodka and never had a cocktail. But I’d order you, because you’re my cocktail.” Nijimura whispered as the stranger smirked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jonghyun’s Cocktail- well actually the lyric, “You’re my cocktail,” did. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Someone fucking remind me why I came to this damn event?” Taking a sip of his drink, Nijimura looked around the crowded room.

He sat at the bar, staying away from all the “fancy” people, as he called them, as they talked about god knows what. Probably what recent yacht they bought or what expensive trip they had taken recently. He noticed a group of women talking, probably gossiping or who they had paid thousands of dollars to make their dress. He rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink.

“Rich people.” He mumbled. “Wasting so much goddamn money like it’s nothing.”

Well that might be true, but Nijimura was just very frugal when it came to his money.

“Oi, bartender. Another old fashion.” The bartender nodded as he filled another order. “You’re the only good thing about this damn event.”

“Then why did you come?” The bartender asked with a raised eyebrow.

“My boss said I had to because otherwise I would be sitting at home and ordering take out. Said I needed to be social because for the past “five months I’ve done nothing but work and haven’t taken any of my vacation days”. Something like that, hell what do I know. Thanks by the way.”

“What do you do and how did you get in here? All of these people are big business and politic people. Who are you?” The bartender, Himuro Tatsuya was his name, asked. Nijimura looked up from taking another sip.

“Me? I’m a doctor, an oncologist to be specific.” The doctor replied as Himuro whistled.

“Then you have to be making a six digit number salary.” The bartender smirked as the doctor shook his head.

“Everything goes into savings. I barely touch it. Only to pay my bills and feed myself.”

“So no one special to spoil it on?”

“I’m a doctor who works twenty-four, seven. I have no life, let alone a social life. My job is too important to date.”

“Now I see why your boss sent you here. At least try and enjoy the night, some of these people aren’t so bad.”

“Right, sure. I’ll get asked what I do, how much I make, how fancy my house is, then get asked what the hell I spend it on and blah, blah, blah. Plus everyone here is old, far older than me.”

“Well...I did see someone young. Probably about twenty-four, twenty-five.”

“Oh great, a spoiled brat.” How he hated those types. He didn’t have to deal with them in his apartment, but his fellow doctors had a lot of stories to share about those kind of people.

“Actually he was quite polite, patient too. Not bad looking either, he had red hair and eyes. Don’t judge a book by it’s cover.” Himuro chuckled as Nijimura rolled his eyes taking another sip.

“Sure. I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

“Bartender, a martini and fast! I’m in a heated discussion about a new possible deal!” Looking up from his phone, Nijimura saw a man in a gray suit standing next to him. The doctor rolled his eyes, he could tell this guy was a CEO just by the way he spoke and his suit.

“Here you go.” The man took the glass, nodded and walked away. Nijimura watched and scowled.

“Could have at least tipped him, you ass-”

“I apologize for my father. When he gets into a discussion about a new deal, he forgets his manners. A cosmopolitan cocktail please.” A new voice came.

‘ _Oh so it’s the son of the CEO asshole. Well at least he has some manners-_ ’ Nijimura turned back around to get a look at the son and what he saw, he wasn’t expecting. Instead of someone looking just like their Father, he looked different. Instead of a suit, he wore a white button up shirt with a vest instead of a jacket. His red hair was nothing compared to the dark hair of his Father; the older man’s hair was slicked back and this guy’s looked like it hadn’t been touched. He also had red eyes that matched his hair. Was that guy Himuro had been talking about?

“I’m used to it. No need to apologize.” Himuro spoke as he placed the drink down in front of the redhead.

“Still it was rude of him to run off without tipping.” The redhead spoke as he pulled out his wallet to tip the bartender. The bartender accepted the tip and glanced at Nijimura, who was still staring at the redhead. He smirked and looked back to the man that stood in front of him, taking a sip of his cocktail.

“By the way, this is the guy I was telling you about.” Nijimura snapped out of his gaze and turned to the bartender, who had a smirk on his face. The redhead looked toward Nijimura.

“U-uh, is it? Well, okay.” He was caught off guard by that, was he expected to talk to the redhead.

“I’m sure you don’t want to go back to where your Father is and you need to listen to your boss and socialize. Chat, complain, anything at this point.” The bartender insisted as the two strangers looked at one another.

“Well, he is right. I’d rather not listen to my father screaming about this deal, that could potentially help the business.”

“Yeah, I can understand. I wouldn’t be surprised if I got yelled at because I didn’t socialize and he sent someone here to make sure I do. Ah hell why not.” Nijimura shrugged as he picked up his glass. The two walked over to a table by the windows, away from the crowd of people.

“So, what are you doing here?” The doctor asked as the redhead rolled his eyes.

“I was dragged here by my Father to meet “his people” as he says. Saying that one day I will have to talk with these men about the future of the business. All he’s done is get into discussions about future plans and now a new deal. This always happens and I never meet them unless it’s through a meeting.” The redhead sighed as he sipped his drink. “And you? What do you do? I know you’re here because you don’t socialize enough.”

“Tsk. That’s what my boss thinks, I talk to the doctors I’ve befriended. I’m an oncologist.” Nijimura responded.

“An oncologist, huh? Interesting I have to say, I don’t think I’ve ever meet one before.” The redhead responded as he leaned back against his chair. To be honest, he was very interested in the doctor’s occupation.

“You could say, I really got into it because of my father. He had been sick since I’d been in middle school and my family and I traveled to get him help. I didn’t originally want to be an oncologist, had no idea until he passed away when I was in college. After that, I wanted to help people and their loved ones while they go through this struggle because well...I’ve been through it.” Nijimura explained, his eyes staring at the floor before he closed them and took a sip.

“Sometimes we learn what we want to do for the rest of our life through something tragic.”

“Yeah, you could say that. So you got into business because of your Father?” The doctor asked as he looked up from his glass.

“It’s a family business. Well, at this point it’s a corporation, but it’s been in my family for generations. I’m next to take over when my father steps down.”

“Damn, long time huh?”

“Yes. You could say my life has been set since my birth, but the pressure to be this “perfect” son makes me wish I could have come from a normal family. A family that doesn’t make millions and millions of dollars each year or have the pressure to understand the inside and outside of the business so it doesn’t fail when you take over.” The redhead groaned, taking another sip of his drink.

“Well...why don’t you? Study something you wanted to study, let someone else take over the business.” Nijimura suggested as the redhead moved his eyes toward the doctor’s gray eyes.

“I would but I am the only heir to my father. But even if I had a sibling, I wouldn’t want to put the pressure on them.”

“Only child?”

“Yes. My mother passed away when I was young. You?” He sighed, his red eyes growing sad for just a moment before closing them.

“Younger brother and sister.”

“Must be nice.”

“They’re a pain in my ass...but I love them. They recently moved back to Japan with my mom after my dad passed away. Now they’re closer to family and also me,” Nijimura started before he chuckled. “Mom was worried about me being overseas for medical school. Hoping I was alright and that I was eating. Now she’s back, I’m always getting text messages from her asking if I’ve eaten and how much sleep have I gotten.”

“She must really care about you.” The redhead smiled softly.

“She has always made sure we had everything we need. Putting a brave face on during the tough days while Dad was in the hospital. She worked two jobs to make sure there was food on the table. She never complained, unlike me.” Nijimura chuckled before looking at the redhead. “What about yours? Do you remember anything about her?”

“...She was my moral support. She’s what made my harsh childhood somewhat bearable. She always had this gentle smile on her face, that would make my day so much better. The way she held me, it made me feel safe and made me forget what kind of day I had. But she passed away when I was in elementary school and...things didn’t get any better. My father became stricter than he already was and there was no freedom. I felt some relief when I was away from home but the stress never left. I didn’t have a lot of freedom to do much. I’m sure if she was still alive I would have had more freedom than I did.”

“Holy shit, that sucks man. Sorry about your mom, by the way. I can tell she meant a lot to you.” Nijimura’s eyes had widened. This guy’s childhood had to suck if he had no freedom at all and his Mom had been his moral support. Now he really didn’t like his Father.

“It’s alright, it’s all in the past now.” The redhead sipped his drink and then placed it on the table. “So, do you have a significant other or are you too deep into your doctor work?”

“Nope. I’d be lucky to find anyone, who would be able to deal with my crazy schedule.” Nijimura groaned as he leaned back while rolling his eyes. The redhead chuckled and leaned forward, a smirk crossing his face.

“I’m sure your boss wouldn’t mind finally giving you those vacation days if you had someone to spoil.”

“Probably, hell he’d be more than happy. Have a celebration that I finally took my damn vacation days.” Nijimura laughed. The redhead chuckled as he looked out the window toward the nightlife of Tokyo.

“So are you dating anyone?”

“No. Father has kept me so busy that I haven’t even thought of a significant other. I didn’t even date anyone while I was in university because I was so busy.” He chuckled as the doctor looked at him surprised.

“Holy shit, you haven’t even dated anyone? Not even kissed?”

“Sadly no. I know I sound pitiful.” The redhead chuckled while shaking his head. “A friend of mine is always saying I need to get laid at least once.”

“Are they offering?”

“No and even if he was, I would refuse. He isn’t my type. And I’m sure his significant other wouldn’t be so pleased that he went and had sex with one of his friends.” He chuckled as he took another sip. The doctor noticed there wasn’t much left in the redhead’s glass, maybe a sip. As for his glass, he had the same amount surprisingly.

“So you’ve never been kissed, went on a date with someone or had sex. I think out of the two of us, you’re the one one who needs the social life.” Nijimura chuckled. “Guess we need to change that.”

“Oh? Are _you_ offering now?” The redhead straightened up just slightly and smirked at the doctor. Nijimura chuckled as he leaned forward.

“I might be.” He smirked.

“Well,” The other man looked right into the doctor’s gray eyes and put his hands onto Nijimura’s cheeks; tilting his head up just a bit. “Then I accept.”

The music somehow got louder or had it always been this loud? Nijimura couldn’t remember as he felt the stranger’s lips on his. The doctor opened his mouth and licked the redhead’s lips, asking to enter. It was granted and his tongue slipped in. He could taste the alcohol in his mouth, the vodka from the martini. He wasn’t a fan of the drink, but it tasted better in the stranger’s mouth. He stood up and put his hands on the redhead’s cheeks as what was supposed to be a simple kiss turned into a make out session. He lean forward, pressing the stranger into the wall. A moan emitted from the smaller man, he hadn’t noticed how short he was compared to the doctor.

The kiss lasted until they needed to breath, a vital part of living and they parted. They panted while staring at each other and staring, did that actually happen? Did they just make out in public? Yeah...yeah they did.

“Well...that escalated quickly.” Nijimura finally said after he caught his breath.

“Yes...yes it did.” The stranger agreed.

“Sorry about that, but how was that?” Nijimura asked as the redhead wrapped his arms around the doctor’s neck and tugged him down, his lips close to his again.

“I couldn’t ask for a better first kiss. I could taste the whisky.”

“I hate vodka and never had a cocktail. But I’d order you, because you’re my cocktail.” He whispered as the stranger smirked.

“Oh really now? Well then,” He pulled away and picked up his glass, taking the final sip before looking at Nijimura. “I’m expecting that date now.”

“Name time and place, I’ll be there.” Nijimura smirked as the stranger nodded. “Nijimura Shuzo by the way. Nice to meet you.”

“Akashi Seijuro, the pleasure is all mine.”

“Akashi, huh? Nice name for a cocktail. I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NIJIAKA DAY!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡


End file.
